Sotek's Journey to the PokéWorld (pt1)
by Shastao
Summary: From the real world into the pokéworld, Sotek looks for a way home. Rated PG13 just to be safe.


  
Sotek's Journey to the PokéWorld: Part One  
  
by Shastao (shastao@yahoo.com)  
  
**DISCLAIMER**  
  
I don't own anything featured here save word order and the  
characters that don't appear in the show or game. Some  
rich, smart, successful people own the rest, pretty much.  
So please don't sue me, okay?  
  
**END DISCLAIMER**  
  
Okay, i've seen plenty of self-inserts. Fear this, a new   
subgenré! Other-insert fics! This particular one, starring  
Sotek.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
Rob, slightly exhausted, shifted his backpack on his shoulders  
as he entered the Pokémon Center in the forest. "May I help   
you?", asked Nurse Joy.  
  
"Uh, sure. My Pokémon could use a rest," replied Rob.  
  
"You look like you could, too." said Joy as Rob handed over   
his pokémon.  
  
"Eh, not really."  
  
"Go sit down while your pokémon are recovering."  
  
"Okay," he said as he walked over and took a seat.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An area with rolling hills over plains, mountains in the far   
distance. A lone figure is seen on top of one hill. He   
pushed his hair back, then started walking towards a large hole  
in the ground nearby, singing bits of songs, he climbed down   
into the hole via a ladder that was lying around.  
  
At the bottom of the hole, he noticed a ladder resting on the  
side of a smaller, square dark pit nearby, facing down.   
Thinking to himself for a moment, he climbed down the second   
ladder. After about 15 wrungs, he suddenly found himself   
surrounded by sky blue instead of blackness. "Odd," he uttered  
aloud, then resumed going down, albeit more carefully. All of  
a sudden, he found himself climbing down air, with the ladder   
above him. He plummeted towards a dark green area adjacent to   
lighter greens and with small cities on the horizon, and seas   
beyond that.  
  
*WHAM* as he went through the roof of a building in the   
middle of the forest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What the hell?!", yelled Rob as he saw part of the roof   
lying on the floor of the Pokémon Center.  
  
"Ow," grunted the guy laying on top of the roof rubble. Nurse  
Joy rushes over to him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm alive, so... it could be worse. Ow," he replied.  
  
"Chanseys! Stretcher, and put him in a room!" commanded Nurse   
Joy.  
  
"...chanseys?" he asked before blacking out after a brief shake  
of his head.  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
He awoke lying in a bed, on his back, with a bandage about his   
head and one on a shoulder. "Where am I? ...damn, that's   
cliché," he said with self-disgust. Looking around the room, he   
noticed a table, a window with closed blinds, the door out, and   
a small shelf on a wall. "Lemme see... last thing I remember   
is... chanseys?", he said. "...Chanseys. I'm dreaming." A   
knock on the door brought him to. "Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Rob, pokémon master in training," was his reply.  
  
"Come in..." he said as Rob entered. "Who are you?"  
  
"Me? ...call me... Sotek," said he, now known as Sotek.  
  
"Man, nice roof-crashing out there."  
  
"..."  
  
"How did you get here? You don't look like you're from around  
here."  
  
"No, i'm not."  
  
"How did you get up there where you were?"  
  
"I fell."  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Elsewhere."  
  
"...right. Well, i'd better be on my way."  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Vermillion City, for the Thunderbadge."  
  
"Ah... would you mind telling me where we are now?"  
  
"A Pokémon Center on the way to Vermillion City from Cerulean."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"...You're not a pokémon trainer, are you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then the way to Vermillion is dangerous for you, should you   
decide to go there. You should rest a day or so before leaving,  
and I must continue onward."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the sooner I get the Thunderbadge, the better."  
  
"I think I'll come with you," Sotek said, as he swung himself  
off of the bed.  
  
"You shouldn't though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"...but if you want to, I won't stop you."  
  
"I'm going to."  
  
"Alright, then. Shall we be off?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
The two left the Pokémon Center and began walking along the   
road. After a bit of walking, the sky begins to get a bit   
cloudy. "Hm. Looks like rain. I hope you have a tent," Rob  
said.  
  
"Yeah... Well, close enough, anyway," replied Sotek.  
  
"Good. We might need it in case it rains, might need some   
form of dry shelter."  
  
"Don't you have one?"  
  
"I don't... couldn't afford one in Cerulean. Enough food is  
probably more important than being dry when it rains."  
  
"Ah." With that, the two walked on through the unusually   
quiet forest with the clouds gathering more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, wonder where those two are going," a fellow in black   
muttered to himself from behind a bush. "I'd better find   
out. It might prove worthwhile."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As the duo walk on, it begins to drizzle. "Great. Just   
great. I lost my raincoat in Pewter City," Rob stated.   
Sotek took out two water-resistant blankets from his backpack.  
  
"These aren't perfect, but they'll help," Sotek replied as   
he handed one to Rob.  
  
"Ah, good!" Rob said as he clasped his hands. The two   
continued on through the rain, which had since picked up a   
bit.  
  
"Why are you a Pokémon trainer, anyway?" asked Sotek.  
  
"Why *aren't* you? Dreams of wealth and fame, Sotek. A   
ray of hope to become a somebody, someone whom is respected   
by all," was Rob's reply.  
  
"...I might become one, I don't know. Why I haven't   
been... It's a bit hard to do the impossible," said Sotek.  
  
"Impossible...? Ah, right. You couldn't get a starting   
pokémon, right?"  
  
"...Something like that."  
  
"Well, I'd like to check the map, but I don't want it   
getting wet."  
  
"Mm. You could try to shade it with the blanket..."  
  
"Nah, we can check the map when we stop for lunch in a   
bit."  
  
"Mmkay." The two walked on through the rain, which   
lightened up a bit, for about a half-hour.  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
The two travellers set up a tent to eat lunch out of the   
rain. Packaged rice balls and a sandwich or two was eaten   
as Rob checked the map. "Hmm... I think we're a bit off   
course," Rob began.  
  
"How far?" asked Sotek.  
  
"Oh, not much, I think by tomorrow morning we should be in   
Vermillion, and we might get there by late evening today if   
we take this shortcut..." Rob said as he made a gesture at a   
point in the map.  
  
Looking at the map, Sotek said, "Hmm. Looks like a valid   
shortcut, I guess. If you think we should go that way,   
let's."  
  
"Even though it's strange...haven't seen any pokémon except  
my Bulba."  
  
"Hmm... I wonder why."  
  
"It is very odd, for these woods are usually filled with   
them, at least they were before I was at that Pokémon Center."  
  
"Mm... I wouldn't know."  
  
"We might get lost, though."  
  
"We'll have the map. How badly lost can we get?"  
  
"With my luck, we'd lose the map."  
  
"Your luck?"  
  
"Yeah, lost a raincoat in Pewter City, lost some money in   
Cerulean, and what's next?"  
  
"Ah. I'll keep it in my backpack then, shall I?"  
  
"Do you have *room* in your backpack for that?"  
  
"It's only a map. It's not that big."  
  
"Yeah, well, two waterproof blankets, and a tent so far, I   
can't imagine there being much more room."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Should we go onward, then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright," Rob said, as he began to pack.  
  
  
* TO BE CONTINUED * 


End file.
